basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
Basilicus talk:Featured article of the month
June 2012 Main Page article Crelina Federation Galactic Republic of the Avopei-Larru Galaxy Dejenna System 77topaz 05:22, May 25, 2012 (UTC) June 2012 Okay, so with only one day left in the month, I'm going to say that Crelina Federation has won for June 2012. I will make the templates. If you want to find them they will be at Template:FA/6 and Basilicus:Featured articles/June 2012. --Nf2752 00:07, May 31, 2012 (UTC) July 2012 Hi everyone! It's time to begin planning for July and the featured main page article. If you would like to nominate an article that does not yet have featured status please do it at Basilicus talk:Featured articles. On June 15th I'll make a poll for the July 2012 article. Here are the articles that have featured status, but have not been on the front page: *Antheon *Helic *Highlord * *Kelosian *Telian *Terronia These articles can be featured on the main page for July, plus any others that get nominated and approved between now and June 15th. Happy voting! --Nf2752 00:07, May 31, 2012 (UTC) There's these as well: * *Galactic Republic of the Avopei-Larru Galaxy Kelos System was the very first featured article... 77topaz 04:26, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe an Ioroball-related article? Or one of the worlds that I created? 77topaz 20:23, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Did you have one in mind? --Nf2752 20:46, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :::I'd like to nominate "Antheon" for July. --Article editor (Talk | ) 05:10, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Here's the poll for July, unfortunately you never said which Ioroball article you said you wanted to use, so I couldn't add it. Maybe next month! July 2012 Main Page article Antheon Helic Highlord Kelosian Telian Terronia Dejenna System Galactic Republic of the Avopei-Larru Galaxy Good Luck! --Nf2752 02:30, June 17, 2012 (UTC) August & September 2012 August 2012 Main Page article Helic Highlord Kelosian Telian Terronia Dejenna System Galactic Republic of the Avopei-Larru Galaxy Please vote for one article. The poll will be open until July 30. The remaining articles will then be used for September, plus any additional nominations. --Article editor (Talk | ) 04:44, July 19, 2012 (UTC) People, we need to start voting for September! Should I add another poll for September? I notice no-one but me voted for August at all... 77topaz (talk) 10:30, August 18, 2012 (UTC) September 2012 Main Page article Helic Highlord Kelosian Telian Terronia Dejenna System 31 ICS Ioroball Cup 35 ICS Ioroball Cup Well, here it is. 77topaz (talk) 04:38, August 20, 2012 (UTC) C'mon, people, vote! I've added two Ioroball articles for "emergency reasons"... 77topaz (talk) 22:58, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Sorry!! I go back to University next week, and I've had no time whatsoever. I hate to do this, but I'll just go and make an executive decision (plus it did technically win the poll) and make the 35 ICS Ioroball Cup the article for the month. I'll make the template. Sorry again! --Nf2752 (talk) 10:57, September 1, 2012 (UTC) By the way, is there a "Requests for Adminship" page? With both you and Article editor having been inactive lately, we have no active admins. 77topaz (talk) 11:21, September 1, 2012 (UTC) There is a page like that, but you can just ask one of us. I'm going to try and be more active hopefully soon. If you do want adminship rights I suggest you ask Article editor because I have no problem with it. --Nf2752 (talk) 11:20, September 3, 2012 (UTC) October 2012 Maybe we should start voting for this month... 77topaz (talk) 08:52, September 10, 2012 (UTC) October 2012 Main Page Article Helic Highlord Kelosian Telian Terronia Dejenna System 31 ICS Ioroball Cup Shinraba Agrysis There we go, October's poll!! Hopefully this way we can get more people to vote. I added a couple of other articles that haven't been on the list before, so if you guys can think of any others let me know for next month! Thanks!! --Nf2752 (talk) 01:16, September 15, 2012 (UTC) : Ah there it is... my bad - Novodantis (talk) 11:56, September 16, 2012 (UTC) It's October already! We need a featured article... 77topaz (talk) 01:16, October 2, 2012 (UTC) : Ack!! Where did the time go?! Okay, Dejenna system it is! --Nf2752 (talk) 22:26, October 2, 2012 (UTC)